


A frown, a smile and a kiss

by nightfish



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Some Plot, Some angst, love BB-8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:11:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightfish/pseuds/nightfish
Summary: Poe Dameron pines. BB-8 notices. Finn knows.





	A frown, a smile and a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I’m gonna be honest here with you. I’ve never written anything for the Star Wars fandom before, so I hope I didn’t handle this too badly. I’d love it if you kept in mind that it was written before The Last Jedi. 
> 
> Also, you should know that English is not my first language, so if there are any major mistakes, please let me know. 
> 
> Hope you like it ! If you do, please leave kudos and/or comments. 
> 
> Until next time

BB-8 approaches Poe Dameron, rolling quietly on the floor of the resistance base.

"Beep-boop-beep"

Poe looks at the droid and shakes his head. 

"He hasn't awoken yet." 

BB-8 immediately loses all of its sparkle. So it just rolls out of Poe Dameron's room and goes through the many corridors of the base. 

It’s another day or, better, another night Dameron can't bring himself to sleep ( it has to be the fifth this week ) and just thinks about Finn.  
He thinks about whether he'll make it in the end, whether he’ll walk again, wonders what else he can do other than talk to him, full of hope. 

Sometimes he tells Finn about his life.  
His parents, his childhood, his dreams.  
Sometimes it's silly things. How much he misses being tickled, how much he loved in a recent past that now seems so distant being kissed gently, a hand going through his hair and the other just cupping his jaw, how much he longs for something or someone to hold on to on those days where he doesn't know if he'll make it out alive. 

Sometimes it's annoying things. Like his nightmares, because they seem so damn real every fucking time and almost every night since Kylo Ren tried to read his mind, he doesn't do anything but wake up sweaty and in soaked sheets, trembling, wanting someone to hold him in the dark.  
But, Finn breathes. He's there and breathes.  
And as he watches him, Poe can't help but think that he's too young to die. 

Finn wakes up in the middle of the night a week after BB-8 last asked Poe for updates on his status.  
Poe is the first person they call, next comes General Leia.  
BB-8 rolls at Poe's side.  
They see Finn extremely exhausted, like he's gone to hell and back, and the only thing Poe can do is smile like he hasn't weeks.  
Then a sigh of relief passes through his lips and Leia hugs him.  
BB-8 makes a content sound as Finn tries to make something that vaguely resembles a tired smile. 

"You scared us there, buddy".  
"Won't get rid of me that easy", Finn manages to say just before falling asleep again. 

That night, Poe Dameron sleeps a dreamless sleep. 

The second time Finn wakes up he instantly asks about Rey. 

"Where's Rey? Is she okay? Where is she?", he asked a few times. 

Leia explains to him that she's on a mission to find Luke Skywalker and he nods like it's something he knew all along. 

Finn has to go through a lot of recovery before he can even stand up and take a step or two, but it's fine because Poe is there and the robot meds are there and it's a damn miracle he's even alive.  
So he shrugs and just laughs when he stumbles, because Poe almost broke his leg trying to reach for him.  
When the pilot blushes, Finn looks at him like it's the first time he sees a blush on someone's cheeks.  
Poe just ducks his head and tries not to think too much about Finn's stare because good god he wishes the earth would swallow him right then and right there. 

Poe dreams of falling and not coming back.  
That night he goes out to watch the sky.  
BB-8 beeps at his side. 

He finally presents Finn to the other pilots who watch him carefully, as if trying to determine what could have brought Poe Dameron ( Dameron, you hear me ) to be so interested in him. Finn is quick to make new friends, and after a while, Poe is happy just watching him from afar. 

He knows he can’t have him, so he lets him be on his own: Finn doesn’t really need a guide to explore the base after the first week.  
It would be strange to lead him around, when he knows the way himself. 

So Poe spends his nightly time chatting up girls and boys alike. Sometimes he even takes them to bed. Like he did with Mallorie and Jonah. But it’s nothing like he was used to, before, because the morning after, he thinks about Finn.  
He’d been afraid of losing him, but now that he’s safe and sound and, also, awake, Poe can’t get off his arse and talk to him. 

On one visit off ship, he looks at Finn’s eyes in the daylight, at his confused frown, then his smile, and watches him go on his own, his jacket swung on one shoulder, a swagger in his step. He has the world to conquer. 

BB-8 rolls up to him and beeps furiously. 

“Buddy, he’s free to go wherever he wants. I won’t be the one to stop him.”

But BB-8 doesn’t take shit from anyone.  
Not even from Poe Dameron. 

So it spins as quickly as it can through the city, through the people, the hustle and bustle of the last hours of the day.  
Until it finds him and “Beeeeeeep-boop-bop-beep-boop” 

Finn doesn’t even wonder why BB-8 is there. Just follows the droid, worried that something isn’t right, there’s been an attack, that maybe Rey is injured somewhere on some unknown planet, some lost system... but BB-8 simply stops. 

Then he sees Poe, leaning on the wall, bright and bigger than life. He swallows and leans casually against the wall just beside him. 

He looks at his eyes in the daylight, at his confused frown, then his smile, then... Maybe he should listen to what he’s saying. 

“...- asking myself if you’d like a cider, while we’re still here”

He looks like he’s been waiting for a century to hear his answer, not a few seconds. With bathed breath, a sweaty forehead, he stands, patient.

And Finn nods, smiling, knowing. 

They get their drink, sit in a sticky booth, talk about every little thing that doesn’t matter, keep the ones that matter for other times, other places. 

Finn touches Poe’s knee with his own, watches him take a breath, measure his actions.  
After a few moments his stiff body relaxes, and the conversation flows again, better than before. 

They lose all sense of time. 

Just before they have to get back on the ship, they take a walk through the now almost empty streets: people are either cozying up in their homes after a long day, or going to the local pubs.  
It’s a quiet, slow walk, because they are both longing for something, even though they don’t know what it is. 

Apparently, the Force decides to shake things up a little bit. A beautiful woman with bright red skin walks right into Finn, and he, as the gentleman he is, helps her get back on her own feet.  
But, first, they look at each other. 

Poe knows that fucking look. 

A look, a frown, a smile... a laugh. From the woman. Who is having the time of her life. With a man she does not know, nor has she ever. 

Poe walks, a thousand thoughts going through his head. He runs, until he reaches the ship. Almost until he gets to his room. 

But before he does, he hears honest to god a shrill beeping through the corridors, BB-8 running like mad to reach him. 

“Buddy, buddy, shhh ! No need to wake up everyone, I’m here, what is it ?” 

Quick beeping, again. At first Poe can’t follow, but then he hears the words “running” “Finn” “coming”, then he hears heavy steps, heavy breathing and there’s Finn, looking at him from the other side of the corridor. Poe looks around and sees one pilot sneak a glance from a barely open door, maybe awoken from all the mess. But right now he does not care. Finn reaches him, making quick steps of it and Poe’s heart clenches, like it never has before. It’s a new feeling, for both of them. 

He closes the space between them and cups Finn’s jaw. There are no words for the look in his eyes. Maybe fear, maybe shock, maybe something else, who knows. Certainly not Poe, who has Finn’s hand in his hair. 

They breathe in each other’s air for one moment, then they kiss in a single, slow, sweet peck, Poe’s back against the door to his suite.  
Somehow, Poe manages to get them inside the room after fumbling with the entrance.  
Finn keeps his eyes closed and rests his head on Poe’s shoulder, breathing like he’s just run a marathon and then, amazingly, he grins.  
Poe watches, stunned, and caresses his neck, his spine, careful not to hurt him. 

“Poe Dameron, let me tell you, you’re an idiot” and Poe can’t do anything but lift his head back and let out a low laugh. Then they look at each other, both still chuckling easily, freely.  
Right now, not many words are needed. 

A heated glance, then they’re kissing again, and again, but Poe knows himself enough to know he wants to take it slow, make it good enough for Finn so he’ll stay. He won’t leave.  
Finn searches his mouth again, but Poe draws back and so the other stumbles, traps him against the wall. 

Finn bites his lip, smiling, and Poe gasps.  
He learns quickly. 

“Tomorrow. We’re talking about this, alright ?” Poe says. 

“Mmm-mmm”, Finn says, while he’s nosing up the pilot’s jaw, “then go to sleep, pilot o’mine”

Poe spins them around.  
“Don’t know if I will”, a kiss, “don’t know if I can, really” he says, hot, smelling of wood.  
He kisses him some more, deep and passionate, and he can’t help himself, puts a leg between his, and Finn gasps and sighs softly. It’s like a cold shower in the middle of a hot day, and he immediately puts some distance between them.  
“Not... Not tonight. But... ” he says, short of breath, looking in his eyes, bright and honest and full of promises. 

Finn nods calmly, gives him a last smile, gives him a last kiss.  
“Goodnight, pilot”  
Poe feels whole for the first time in a long time.  
“G’night buddy”


End file.
